


【润旭】玫瑰与蛇番外中

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】玫瑰与蛇番外中

棉质睡袍雪白又柔软，手掌一探进去就能摸到滑腻的肌肤。  
旭凤自己不摸，咬着唇拉住润玉的手去摸。  
玫瑰花香由浅到浓，勾魂似的往男人鼻子里钻。  
“喜欢吗？”他勾住男人的后颈，岔开双腿坐在男人腰上。  
睡袍下本就空无一物，只靠一根带子松松的系在腰间。他的双腿修长雪白，恶作剧似的半跪下来，那本就不长的下摆便如云般堆叠起来，罩住男人的手，却露出那让人浮想联翩的雪白的大腿内侧。  
紫红色的咬痕已经淡去些许，犹如瓣瓣梅花落在雪上。  
“好疼。”旭凤含着男人的耳垂抱怨，“都是你咬的。”  
“那你还闹？”润玉的手掌沿着大腿往上，临到腰间被系带卡住，便戏耍似的在那处慢慢抚弄。  
旭凤低低喘气，薄唇微张，露出细白的齿,偶尔探出一点粉嫩的舌尖，在红润的唇上轻轻一绕。  
“就闹你。”扭着腰，因感到臀下胀大的硬物，他眯起眼得意的笑了起来。“昨天我听到一句很有趣的话。”  
“什么话？”润玉双眸幽深，神色若有所思。  
他将男人推倒，坐在他腰上高傲得宛如帝王巡视领地。  
“那些人说……男人哪有不偷腥的。润玉，我都已经把自己送到你嘴边了，你居然还推三阻四，你是不是男人啊？”  
润玉抚着他的腰，揉着他的臀，慢慢的道：“我是不是男人，你不是早就知道了吗？”睡袍下的身体腰细胯窄，妖媚动人，实在难以拒绝。  
“那……”旭凤咬住红润的唇，潋滟凤眸飞出几把钩子。  
润玉起身，帮他把敞开的浴袍整理好。衣襟拢得严严实实，腰带重新系上。  
旭凤愣愣看他动作，目瞪口呆。  
“准备到小凤的睡前故事时间了，身为爹地要以身作则，早睡早起。”润玉说得义正辞严。  
旭凤恼羞成怒，指着他叫：“润玉你是不是阳痿。”  
润玉摸摸他的头，下床开门。  
四岁的男孩子穿着柔软的熊宝宝睡衣，手里抱着大大的小熊抱枕，糯糯叫道：“爸爸。”  
润玉把门又打开一点，做了个请的动作。  
润小凤欢呼一声，小炮弹似的把自己扑在床上。  
旭凤撑着下巴看他，一脸嫌弃，“你来干什么。”  
润小凤爬到旭凤身上给他一个大大的香香，“我要爹地给我讲故事。”  
“不讲。”旭凤把他的小熊抱枕抢过来，“这是我的。”  
润小凤一脸委屈，转头冲润玉告状，“爸爸，爹地抢我的抱枕。”  
旭凤捏住他脸颊，小孩子的肌肤滑得像冰淇淋，“谁买的就是谁的，你又没钱。”  
润小凤很不服气，两边腮帮子气得鼓鼓的像个小河豚，“是爸爸买来送给我的。”  
旭凤抱着枕头滚到一边，理直气壮的道：“你爸爸的钱都交给我了，他一分私房钱都没有，哪来的钱给你买抱枕。”眼珠子滴溜溜一转，笑得不怀好意，“那天去购物中心还是还是跟我赊账的。润玉，我说得对吧？”  
面对儿子泪汪汪的大眼睛，润玉只能违心承认，“是是是，全家就你爹地最大。”把委屈得要命的儿子抱过来，小声安慰他，“还记得Alpha守则是什么吗？”  
润小凤抽抽鼻子，乖乖背道：“要保护Omega，要宠Omega，不能惹Omega生气。”  
润玉摸摸他的头，“那小凤是Alpha，爹地是Omega，小凤该不该抢爹地的抱枕啊？”  
润小凤瞟了旭凤一眼，不甘不愿的道：“不该。”想了想，干脆站在润玉腿上两手拢在他耳边说悄悄话，“爸爸，你给我改名字好不好？润小凤这名字好娘，一点都不像Alpha应有的名字。”  
润玉忍笑，蹙眉认真思考，“那你想改成什么名字？”  
润小凤也蹙起两条淡淡的小眉毛，完全是缩小版的润玉，“润小虎，润小龙都可以，反正不能叫润小凤，那是Omega才叫的名字，一点都不威武霸气。”  
润玉叹气，“但这是你爹地取的名字，要不你跟他说说？”  
旭凤捶床，瞪他们两父子，“你们在说我坏话吗？”  
一大一小两个Alpha齐齐摇头，“没有。”  
旭凤哼一声，把手边的故事书丢了过去，“不是睡前故事时间吗？润玉你快给儿子讲故事。”  
润小凤欢呼一声，自动自发滚到旭凤身边躺好。  
润玉翻翻图画书，“那今天就讲白雪公主和七个小矮人的故事好吗？”  
润小凤笑眯眯点头。  
旭凤推推儿子，“帮我把被子拿出来。”  
“爹地你身上不是盖着被子吗？”  
“丑死了，都不知道是谁选的花样。”  
润玉笑笑不应声。  
润小凤一个骨碌滚下床，熟门熟路的拉开柜子把小熊被子抱出来。抖开，拉平四角把旭凤盖得严严实实。  
润玉对儿子招手，“小凤过来。”  
润小凤乖乖过去靠在他怀里，跟他一起看色彩鲜艳的童话故事书。  
润玉的声音低沉温柔，像潺潺流过的溪水。  
“所以最后白雪公主和王子在一起了吗？”润小凤打了个哈欠，抬头问父亲。  
“是啊！王子用亲吻唤醒了公主，公主就把那块毒苹果从嘴里吐出来了。”润玉轻抚儿子柔软的头发。  
“胡说，明明是水晶棺颠簸得太厉害，公主才吐出了毒苹果。”旭凤冷哼一声，又补充一句，“童话都是骗人的。”  
“别理你爹地。”润玉给昏昏欲睡的儿子调整了个更舒服的姿势，柔声问道：“还要听故事吗？”  
“听。”润小凤揉揉眼睛，睡意朦胧。  
“那爸爸给你讲小红帽的故事，好不好？”  
“好。”  
等讲完了故事，润小凤早就打着小呼噜睡着了，而旭凤……被子卷在肚皮上，两手张开霸占了半张床，睡得四仰八叉。  
润玉把儿子抱回儿童房，回到卧室关了大灯旋开小壁灯。  
旭凤闻到熟悉的雪松香，像小猫似的蹭进润玉怀里。  
润玉亲亲他额头，本来想把他挪到床里睡得更舒服，没想到反而把他惊醒了。  
“唔，润玉？今天小凤怎么没来找我听故事？”睡眼朦胧，鼻音糯糯的可爱极了。  
润玉认真凝视了他一会，忽然笑了，俯身吻了上去。  
旭凤被他亲得陷在了床里，“唔，怎么突然……”被摸得气喘吁吁，睡意立刻飞走七八分。  
“小凤睡了，现在是大人的时间。”润玉两指一勾便解了他腰带，手掌探进去一把捏住他乳尖。  
青年的肌肤细腻温软，乳尖被两指捻得挺立起来，红润得让人想咬上一口。  
润玉隔着浴袍咬了上去，旭凤低吟一声，弓起脚背蹬开被子。“把……把小凤的被子拿开，别弄脏了。”  
“好。”润玉将被子丢到床角，不再压制欲望，放肆的用唇舌膜拜爱人的身体。  



End file.
